Cupid's Arrow
by cursedlonelyheart
Summary: AU. Set in Gakuen Chase. Before the big competition, Lire wanted to get something off her chest. Finally, she was going to confess to Lass, but with the famous idol singer, Amy as her rival, will she stand a chance? a little bit of RonanxElesis too.


I bring you another fanfic, (it's one-shot again) this time from my favorite online game Grand Chase featuring my two 'main' characters: Lass and Lire (still waiting for Sieghart to be unlocked so I could make him my third 'main')

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Grand Chase. Heck, if I own it then I wouldn't have to work so hard to kill Zen.

* * *

_Finally, this day had come, the day I'm going to confess…

* * *

_

"Lire, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Elesis called her up from outside the gate. Hurriedly, she grabbed her bag, a piece of toast, and her shoes then bolted out of the door. She finished putting on her shoes just before reaching the gate. "You're going to make us late again Lire," her fiery-eyed bestfriend scolded her grumpily.

She smiled angelically before taking a bite out of her toast. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night," Lire explained. She offered the toast to Elesis.

Elesis sighed and took a bite. "Apology accepted," she said gloomily. Really, she just couldn't stand it when she smiles at her like that, there's no way she can't forgive her…even if it means they're going to have to be late again today.

Lire smiled as she watched her bestfriend munch on her toast. Elesis is just so cute, with flaring red hair, and a temper to match. She's one of the most popular girls in their highschool, even earning the respect of notorious upperclassman Sieghart which seems to have taken a liking to her, and treats her like a little sister now. Elesis can be a little intimidating sometimes, but Lire knew her too well. She's brash and impatient, but that's just because she's too straight forward and doesn't want to beat around the bush. She's really smart too, a straight A student whom you could always depend on whether it was academics or sports. She's really glad that she's her bestfriend, and a bit surprised about that too actually.

"Goodluck today," she heard her say, and for a second there, her heart beat faster when she thought she had discovered her plans. It was okay actually, since she planned to tell her later anyway, but she really wanted to keep it a secret for now.

Lire tried to give Elesis her best innocent smile. "Goodluck with what?" she asked, eyes looking straight ahead to avoid eye contact. One look and Elesis would know what she was up to.

"_Baka! _Did you forget? Today was the selection right? For the inter-school tournament?" Elesis asked. No wonder Lire wasn't psyched today, it seems like she had entirely forgotten about the selection. She had thought earlier that the reason her bestfriend didn't get much sleep last night was because she was too nervous for the event, but that doesn't seem the case, which means that…her mind must have been busy elsewhere last night.

"Oh yeah! That!" Lire mentally slapped herself on the forehead. How could she have forgotten? And such an important event too! She was a member of the archery club and today is going to be the selection for the upcoming inter-school competition. She had been too preoccupied last night to even think about it.

"Elesis! Lire! Hey!" a voice called from behind them, they both turned around to see Ronan running to catch up to them. He was wearing his usual smile, and his eyes were glued to Elesis. He greeted them both good morning before launching into a talk with her bestfriend. Lire smiled at how obvious Ronan's affection was, and how her usually smart bestfriend can't seem to figure that out.

Ronan is their school's Mr. Nice Guy, accused at first to be a teacher's pet, but they learned eventually that he just really likes helping people. He's the motherly kind of guy, and never fails to deliver to his promises. He and Elesis were in the Kendo Club together. Speaking of which…

"Ah! Goodluck on the selection later too!" she said, beating herself internally again. Today is also the selection for the Kendo Club, and she didn't tell her bestfriend goodluck earlier, when Elesis wished her well. _What kind of bestfriend am I?_

Elesis and Ronan both smiled at her and thanked her. Elesis's smile told her that she understood, but… it also told her that she was going to be asking for an explanation later. That was going to be a tough one.

"You were almost late Ronan," a voice broke through her reverie. Slowly, she turned to see who it was.

"Lass! Good morning!" Ronan heartily greeted his bestfriend. Lass had been waiting for him at the school's entrance. Elesis did the same, as well as Lire who suddenly seem to have found something interesting to look at, at the ground.

"Good morning," Lass said, throwing the greeting at her direction. She hurriedly looked down at her feet when she met his eyes, mumbling her reply. Lass is Ronan's bestfriend, silver hair and blue eyes, it was rumored that he got kicked out of his previous school and that his reputation rivaled Sieghart-senpai's. No one really had the courage to approach him at first…except the overly-friendly guy Ronan. Lass is so cool and distant…the exact opposite of cheerful and friendly, but for some reason the two of them clicked together. As different as night and day, they complement each other greatly and seem to bring out each other's good points.

Lass walked ahead of them, followed by Ronan and Elesis still talking animatedly where they left off, and her following mutely staring at her feet. She suppressed a sigh of relief when they finally came into the classroom. They all said goodbye to Lass, he was in a different class from them. She was just about to enter their room when Lass showed up again.

"Oh yeah, Ronan mentioned that today was also going to be your selection," he said. "Goodluck on that," he patted her left arm before heading for his classroom. The spot where he touched seem to burn in her skin. She smiled as she reached out to touch it with her right hand.

"Lass," she called him. Lass turned just in time to see her smile, "Arigatou!" she told him before hurrying inside her classroom, leaving Lass staring after her.

* * *

Lass sighed as he headed for his classroom. In truth, it wasn't really Ronan that had gotten to him first, actually it was Lire. On his first day here in GC, he decided that he might as well start things off in the wrong foot so he came in late. The Chairman scolded him for that, said that he accepted him here despite of his record because he has the brains which Lass seriously doubted. He knew that it was really because he has the money. The Chairman's lecture lasted for about half an hour, he had tried to get him angry, guilty, or even to at least react to what he was saying but all he got was Lass staring at him looking bored and an occasional smirk gracing his lips.

He gave up, exhausted and dismissed him. Lass left the office feeling pretty damned good about himself. His last school principal was like that too. All of them were the same; no one was really concern about him. They were only concern about _him_ staying in _their_ school so they could get the money. Actually it was better for them if he cause trouble. The more trouble he cause, the more money his father will pay them off. It has always been like that. This school would be no different. Everyone would be afraid of him like usual…

"Excuse me?" a soft voice asked, and Lass looked up, annoyed to whoever interrupted him. He was surprised to find himself staring into a pair of tawny eyes. They both lit up as their owner gave him a smile.

"What is it?" he asked brusquely. He had experiences with this too. Even in his previous school, he had occasional fan girls, but that was okay, he would scare them off soon enough. This girl looked like she might be easy to put off.

"Is the Chairman in with someone right now?" she asked. A schedule huh? That would mean that either this girl was a delinquent like him or a model student of some kind. She didn't look like a delinquent but she didn't look like some model student either. If anything, she look like she might be a cheerleader.

"No, he finished grating me 10 minutes ago," he said. Fan girl or not, it was best to let her know that he was someone she shouldn't associate with. Lass didn't realize but the smug smile he had on earlier had turned bitter due to his dark thoughts. So he was surprised when the blonde girl reached out and patted him on the back.

"Don't let it get to you," she said, also a frequent latecomer herself, she could understand. Another warm smile formed in her lips. "The Chairman is always like that, he'll come around." Before he could respond, she turned her back on him and knocked on the door, answered by a gruff 'come in' from the inside.

She waved goodbye to him before entering. It seems like he was wrong about his assessment of her, he wonders what kind of model student she is. She seems like his age so she wouldn't be student council president._ Maybe… _the sound of the Chairman's yell reach him, and he turned back to see what happened, finding out that the door hasn't been fully closed by the yellow-eyed girl. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN LIRE!" came the Chairman's shout from the inside. And he heard the girl, laughed lightly, before apologizing.

Lass shrugged as he walked away. He sincerely feels sorry for the girl since it might be his fault why the Chairman's patience was spread thin today. But at least he wasn't wrong. She was a delinquent after all.

* * *

"Lire? Lire? Liirrree?" Elesis waved her hands in Lire's face hoping for some kind of response from her bestfriend. Unable to snap her bestfriend out of her waking dream, she clapped her hands together. Lire startled, blinked and look around. "What? What is it sensei?"

"English ended 5 minutes ago," Elesis informed her. It was a good thing that Vanessa-sensei was in a good mood today or Lire would have been sent to the principal's office again. Their sensei's frequent mood swings can be a real cause of problem sometimes. It's like she has split personality.

"Are you nervous?" Elesis asked, her scolding voice taking a softer tone, Lire was always like this when she was nervous about something. The blonde archer answered her with a shaky smile.

"Just a little," she stood up and checked her watch. "There's still time before our next class, I'm just gonna go grab a juice or something okay?" she said, and without waiting for a response left the classroom. Elesis looked after her with concern, she knew that Lire was lying, if she was really going to the cafeteria, then she would have asked her what she wanted too.

* * *

Lire walked on, heading for 2-Serdin's classroom. None of today's lesson had registered to her but her brain was tired from too much thinking. She had spent the entire day deciding on when she would confess her feelings to Lass. Whenever it would be, it has to be today, so she considered her options. If she confesses before the competition and he rejected then she would be too down to participate in the tournament, petty but true. She was easily affected by this kind of things. But on the positive side, if he accepts, then that would motivate her to win even more, either way…

If she chooses to confess after the competition and she lost and then Lass rejected her, then that would double the pain. But if she lost, and Lass accepts then she'd always doubt him if he really like her or he just took pity on her. Her mind was going into circles that she hadn't even realized that she had reached Serdin's classroom until she bumped into Ryan.

"Lire, what are you doing here?" he asked, his usually brooding eyes shining brightly.

"Eh…to…I'm looking for Lass," she said, not noticing that the light in Ryan's eyes seems to dull slightly.

"Lass? I think he got called out on the rooftop earlier," Jin interjected, appearing behind Ryan. "I saw him with this super cute underclassman girl, Amy I think her name was." He looked envious, and a little bit wistful. "I wish I can get a girl like that too. I guess girls really like the silent type huh?" he asked her.

"What?" Lire asked, flustered.

"Maybe I should be silent too," Jin said pouting, while resting his head on Ryan's shoulder.

Lire laughed at his display of self-pity. "That wouldn't suit you, Jin" she said, then she saw Ryan looking. "Of course Ryan too," she added. She produced a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to them. "Then if you see Lass, give this to him okay?" she asked. She said goodbye to the guys when they accepted it. Surely, they already knew what it meant but its okay since she trusts those guys. The only problem was that Elesis would probably be a little pissed off if she found out that Ryan and Jin knew about it first before her. They were supposed to be bestfriends after all. But she decided, it was worth it, Elesis would understand. Besides, who knows? Those guys might even back her up.

* * *

"Letter huh? Should we read it?" Jin asked him, playing with the edges of the paper. He started to open it then stopped. "Nah, Lire will probably be mad if we do."

"Its okay, she didn't say not to read it." Ryan said quietly. Jin, just waiting for a little bit of encouragement eagerly opened the note. It was a note for a meeting, probably to a confession. "Sorry man," he said, lightly patting her shoulder. Ryan shook him off.

"Its okay I knew what was written inside anyway," he said, "even before you opened it." Yes, he knew, actually even before Lire said that he was looking for Lass. She was always watching him. He knew because he was always watching _her. _Always.

The wistful expression was back on Jin's face. "That guy Lass, getting all the good ones."

* * *

Lass followed to the rooftop, letting the pink-haired first year lead the way. When they reach the top, she immediately closed the door. She looked at him, as if asking for help but he remained where he was standing. She kicked the door in frustration effectively closing it. "You know why I called you here?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Pretty much," Lass answered. He waited for Amy's confession so that he could reject her and get this over with.

"So…" the young singer stared at him, she took a deep breath first. "I like you…that's why…I-I…"

"I can't," Lass interjected, cutting her off. He knew from experience that it was better to reject a girl outright, making it a clean break. That way the girl would think of him as an unfeeling jerk and get over him faster. But instead of anger, what he saw in Amy's face was shock. Maybe it was the first time that someone had rejected her.

"But why?" her voice rose and she stepped closer as if she meant to shake him.

"I'm inlove with another girl," he said. "That's why…" his voice softened as he looked up into the sky betraying that he wasn't the insensitive person he pretends to be. He looked back to her, "…I can't"

Amy took another step closer. "Who is she? What's her name?" she asked. She tiptoed and reached for Lass, her hands holding the side of his face. "Why not me?" she whispered before leaning closer to give him a kiss.

* * *

Even after telling herself that she was going to confess after the competition (less damage that way if she ever got rejected since her performance wouldn't be affected) she still couldn't help but head for the rooftop. She just wanted to see how cute this girl was. She has also heard of this young singer who enrolled in their school this year. She knew that this was a no-win situation, if the girl (who would surely be cuter than her) got rejected, then what could she still hope for? and if Lass accepted her feelings then she should just give up. She keeps telling herself that, but her feet continued to climb the stairs heading for the rooftop.

The door was closed when she got there. It was an old metal door; its hinges were rusty that's why people rarely close it. She pushed it but it wouldn't budge. "I—called you—" she thought she heard Lass's voice when she pressed her ear to the door. "Why?" she heard a girl asked. Actively eavesdropping now, she leaned closer using her full body to lean on the door. There seems to be a muffled sound coming from beyond. Then the sound of scraping of metal to cement as the door was pushed opened by her body weight.

She saw Amy and Lass kissing each other first, before everything turned into a blur.

* * *

The sound of the door opening broke the two of them apart. Lass turned to the door, surprised to see Lire. She was holding at the door frame as if for support. She smiled weakly at them.

"Sorry, I may have interrupted…something," she said, as tears welled up in her eyes. She put her hands on her cheeks as if to catch her falling tears. "Sorry," she said once more before running out the door.

"Lire wait!" Lass called out, untangling himself from Amy's arm on his neck, panic written on his face and something else…worry? Amy let herself be removed and stared after her beloved chasing after the girl _he_ loves. She smiled sadly at Lass retreating form.

"Lire, is it?" she whispered softly.

* * *

Lire had never run faster in her life. _Baka! Baka! Now you won't be able to participate well in the contest. _She knew she shouldn't have gone up there, it was her fault. If not for her curiosity, she could have continued deluding herself a little more, at least until the competition was over. Her eyes were filled with tears so she can't really see where she was going, but her body knew, like all times that she was lost it brought her to the archery dojo for comfort.

But it brought her no comfort now. Her feelings of sadness were slowly turning to that of self-pity. She stood up and went to the corner where they keep the bows and arrows. The familiar instrument calmed her heart a little. She picked up an arrow and loaded it to the bow with trembling fingers. Release. Miss. She loaded another one. Another Miss. Then another and another. She was a mess, how could she hit when she couldn't even see the target? Her vision was blurred with tears but she didn't wipe them off, she just let them run free. Elesis had told her before that she has to let it all out. Until her tears run dry, and her feelings die out.

* * *

Elesis looked down from the 2nd floor, Lire hasn't still come back. Fortunately, their teacher in History, Gaiko-sensei was absent today so they had free period. She wondered what was keeping her bestfriend so long…

Elesis eyes widen as she saw someone with blonde hair pass, crossing the quadrangle and head for the archery club. She could only think of one person who would do that at this time of the day, Lire often skipped History to practice earlier than the rest of their team, but it worried her. It was only for a brief moment but she could've sworn that she saw her bestfriend crying, if you could believe that.

Deciding to trust her gut feeing, Elesis run out of the classroom and took the stairs two at a time. What could have gotten her bestfriend so upset that she would cry? She had practiced so hard for today's competition but it seems like it would all go to waste, with her being like that.

She passed Ronan who was talking to a lavender-haired underclassman girl. He asked her what was the matter but she was in too much hurry to respond. A moment later, she could hear Ronan pursuing after her.

* * *

Finding her bestfriend completely alone, Amy went out of her hiding place. Arme turned to face her, and she was surprised to find dried tears staining her cheeks. "You got rejected huh?" she asked, it wasn't insulting, just a statement of fact.

Amy nodded and turned to her. "You?"

The violet-haired bookworm sighed and looked after the direction that Ronan went off to. "I think…I just got rejected too."

* * *

_Arme had called him out to confess to him. She had always like Ronan-senpai, and while her bestfriend Amy pinned after his silver-haired companion, her eyes were only set to him. Earlier this morning, they had both decided to confess today, and promised to tell each other the results later. She knew that Amy was probably confessing right now, and like usual, things must have been going well for her. She wishes that it would be like that with her confession too. Ronan was still waiting for her patiently._

"_I like—" she began, only to be interrupted by the sound of slamming door as someone with flaming red hair whizzed pass them, her face filled with concern. "Like I was saying…" she tried to continue but Ronan's attention was no longer hers. He called out to the red-haired upperclassman._

"_Elesis, what's wrong?" he asked, but got no reply. He started to chase after her, but he stopped and turned to her first. "I have to go," he told her. "Sorry," he said before he took off._

"_Yeah," she said to no one in particular. "Me too."

* * *

_

Lass looked around, searching for Lire. Where did she go? She couldn't have gone home right? He has to explain himself to her first, and to tell her…

The sound of choked sobs called his attention below. He spotted Lire just as she was just drawing another arrow. Without thinking, he slung himself over the iron fence and jump down the shooting range landing on the grass, meaning to approach her.

"Lire!" he called. He was looking at her face that he didn't notice that Lire had already released the arrow, leaving him with barely enough time to dodge it. All the while he was still looking into her face as flashes of emotions dance through. Surprise, panic and then worry as she called out his name.

"Lass!"

* * *

She heard him first before she saw him, that's why she released the arrow. But that didn't erase the fact that she had hurt him. Still, she ran over to his side.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was all that she could say as fresh waves of tears poured down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to," she apologized between choked sobs. "I'm sorry," she was clinging to his hurt arm.

Lass looked at her tenderly and turned her face so he could see it. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," she said, and she tried to look down but Lass wouldn't let her.

"It's just a small wound," Lass told her. He had quick reflexes so the arrow just grazed him. He asked her again. "Why were you crying?"

His voice was so gentle, without even a trace of anger in it, that she just broke down and let all her feelings out. "Because…because…I was going to confess to you, but Amy…and she was so popular, and…and…" her confession sounded unintelligible even to herself.

She felt Lass shook beside her, and she realized that he was laughing softly. "You said you were going to confess to me, but you still haven't said anything," he said, giving her a devastating smile.

"I-I like you Lass. I-If…" she fumbled for the words. "I mean, I know I'm not super cute like Amy..."

"Don't say that," Lass said. "You're just like a goddess," his tone was teasing.

"Elesis used to tease me about that," she answered, unsure why she was telling him. It must be that smile of his. "Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt,"

Lass frowned slightly. "I'm not too sure about that," he said. "Maybe it should Eros."

"Eros?" she asked. She'd never been really good with mythology, but the name sounded familiar to her. If she recalls right, Eros is…

"I like you too Lire," Lass whispered to her, putting an end to that particular line of thought. Her mind became blank when he rested his head in her shoulder.

"Eh?" was all she can come up with.

"Seems like it wasn't only my arm you hit with that arrow," he said. He was whispering to her now which makes it a lot more harder to think.

But before she could mutter another 'Eh?', Lass captured her lips with his, and she could feel all his love pouring into her and she knew that he must be feeling the same too. When they came apart he had that devastating smile on again.

"You hit my heart too, Cupid-san."

_Fin: Lire x Lass

* * *

_

From the back of a tree, overlooking the shooting range, Elesis and Ronan stood together, watching their bestfriends. Elesis released a sigh of relief.

"Good for you Lire," she whispered before she turned to Ronan and said kiddingly. "If he had rejected her I don't know what I might have done to your bestfriend over there."

Ronan smiled at her, "Well now that Lire finally got that of her chest, maybe I should follow her example too." He said, his tone light, but his eyes were serious.

"Huh?" Elesis asked, seemingly influenced by her bestfriends lack of comprehension earlier.

"I like you Elesis," Ronan looked her into the eyes, and she could see the fire in his eyes that was always there when he was in a kendo match, the one that signaled that she would never win over him.

When Elesis remained speechless, Ronan decided to follow his friend's example. He held Elesis's arm and kissed her. Her arm moved and he was ready for her to retaliate, but instead, it snaked up his neck, and pulled him closer to her.

Elesis's lips formed into a smile as they kissed. She rather liked this aggressive side of Ronan, his kisses were very much unlike the usual him. It was passionate, like all of his matches. And she remembered that she had never win over him before. Maybe in today's match…

* * *

Up above the tree they were hiding in, Sieghart was watching the two 2nd year students make out. He had skip class and decided to sleep here but was interrupted, first, by the other two in the shooting range, and now by this couple below him. He considered waiting it out, and sleep when the couple leaves, but by the look of things, it seems like both couples will be here for awhile.

He tried to jump down soundlessly, although he doubted that they still wouldn't notice him even if he _did _make noise. Walking away, Sieghart thought about where he should sleep next. _Maybe I should try the rooftop this time…_

He looked back at the two, who was still kissing under the tree, especially the guy, a smirk forming in his lips, _He better take care of her little sister…_

_Fin

* * *

_

There. Sorry for the cheesy lines, but I wanted Lass to be sweet, and I don't know how, except for that. As for Sieghart, I really just wanted to make him appear as much as possible in the story, since he's going to be my next favorite, I just know it.

Sorry for the constant shifting of POVs. I hope I didn't make you too dizzy. For character help, Amy and Arme are 1st years, Sieghart is 3rd year and everyone else is in 2nd year. Lass, Ryan and Jin are the only ones in section Serdin, the rest are in Kanavan.

Reviews and comments are much appreciated as always.


End file.
